


Claiming Emi

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Rubs, Bodily Fluids, Breast Inflation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Pregnant Belly, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Heat, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Emi or Edmond is a male omega, who has always kept his eyes out for his own safety. Just in case but one wrong turn in an alley, leads him to an encounter that he will never forget. Nor one that he will ever escape, if the alpha who found him has any say. ( Misgendering, Omegaverse, Mpreg, rapid pregnancy, breast inflation, teen pregnancy, body fluids.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 328





	Claiming Emi

**Author's Note:**

> So this does contain abo, giving it another go this does contain non-consent, Emi does tell the other man no. But that doesn't stop him and he continues to have sex with him, also Emi refers to himself as a guy. But the guy who encounters him misgenders him a lot and constantly calls him a girl. So if you can't handle that just want to give a fair warning so no one gets hurt. 
> 
> (Warning: Non-consent, Misgendering, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Rapid Pregnancy, Breast expansion, Weight gain, teen pregnancy.)

“Don't," Emi begs in a hoarse voice. Struggling against the grip of the larger man holding him captive.

"I'm here to help you," The Brunette responds. One hand grips his waist, while the other hand presses against his clothes erection grinds and Emi moans in response. To the rush of pleasure that folds his system and he lets out another whimper.

"Poor little girl. It's not your fault, after all it’s only in your nature isn’t it?" He pulls the smaller man closer to him and wraps the arm on his waist around his torso. He starts to dig the heel of his palm more into his hardening member. 

"Yes," Emi sobs, and his hips buck up into the touch uncontrollably seeking more of that fleeting heat. 

That was starting to build more and more in his core, the man holding him captive breathes gently against his ear. Which causes him to shiver and lean back more into his chest the hand digging into his cock. Let’s go and he whines in response to the sudden silence of pleasure. 

A light laugh echoes in his ear and the body behind him leaves causing Emi to stumble forward onto the bed. The brunette begins to undress, and the ravenette glances over his shoulder panting. From the heat beginning to cloud his mind, Emi subconsciously spreads his legs as wide as he can, and tilted his ass upwards up to the sky. 

A wide and warm hand, cups one of his butt cheeks and needles the flesh. While the other does the same to the other cheek, they are spread apart. A thin finger traces along the line leading to his hole. 

Emi cries out in protest when the fingers breach him first, but the man just shushes him. The finger stinks farther into his hole and the ravenette whined trying to push his hips back onto them. 

"Patience, my girl. The best things in life come to those who wait." He says in response and continued to tease his hole, by adding a second finger. 

Until the heat starts to feel like too much and the ravenette starts whining and moaning lowly. “Ahhhhhhh ...m ..more.. pleasseeee.” 

The man leans farther over the ravenette and tries to cover as much of her body as possible. Emi feels a strong urge of satisfaction, and pleasure almost like this is were he belongs. There is a part of his brain is yelling that it's all an illusion, still it doesn't stop him from canting his hips. Up further to make it easier for the brunette to plunge his cock in. 

That first thrust is absolute heaven, its everything and nothing, it’s all consuming and he keens in the back of his throat. He’s never experienced a heat before, so he wouldn’t know if it was the greatest thing he ever felt. But Emi isn't in the right state of mind to compare as his omega fights to consume him. 

He just goes with instinct and his body knows this is what he needs, what he wants right now. The omega’s hips push back against the thrusting member and he’s moving his hips in time to meet the man’s thrusts. 

More of the fog fights to consume more of his mind, as he tries to remember has he done this before? His thoughts are scattering and fleeting, just as one tries to take form it flees before he can even grasp it.

The ravenette was jerked upwards by the thrusting member hitting a hot spot inside of him. Bliss shot through him and the omega in him knew this was where he was meant to be. To have someone breeding him the way he's meant to be bred. 

“You’re in-heat honey, and your so wet for me.”, a voice whispered into his ear, a moan fell out of his mouth, his pussy squeezed in response tightening around the member in him. 

It sank in deeper and brushed his walls causing the ravenette to moan lowly, he shakes his head in denial. 

“I…I’m… I’m not. Ohhhhhh.”, he groaned in bliss as the cock slammed all the way into him, he was so full, and it felt soo good. 

The cock rotated up and down slowly, stretching his walls and subconsciously Emi’s hips started to thrust up in response. He started to chase that wonderful pressure and the member filling him in all the right ways. 

He pushed up and down falling onto the member whimpering in pleasure, “That’s it, just let it take you away, baby girl.” 

Emi panted as he rode the cock and said, “I’m. I’m. Not a girl.” 

The cock rammed hard into him and Emi moaned loudly, his back bending, his hips gyrating, “If that’s true my man, then you can resist this breeding cycle.” 

He thrusted hardly into the young man before him, who’s head had fallen back and was panting. As he started to bounce in full force onto the cock in his wet channel. 

It felt so good, Emi didn’t know why it felt so good, but he didn’t want it to stop. He couldn’t stop, fire was consuming him and bliss was constantly assaulting him.  
Moans echoed through the air as he bounced up and down on other man’s lap. His dick could be seen pounding in and out of his pussy, as his hips moved up. His pushed down to meet his, they had been going at this for some time. 

A steady trail of juice flowed out of his wet pussy and a foggy haze clouded his mind. Emi was well into his heat and even if he wanted to stop.  
He wouldn’t have been able to every thought, very feeling, and burning in his core. Compiled him to breed, to have a hard and thick cock filling him it was all he knew and all he needed. 

His womb was empty, and he needed that to change, the cock filling him felt so right.  
It stretched his walls in all the right ways and was so big that it touched almost to his womb. The cock touched just the right area in his core and the young man. 

Screamed in bliss as the man dug his penis against that spot and rubbed it in circles as Emi’s walls clamped down on the member. 

“That’s right dear, you’re so eager for this long hard cock to fill you.”, he whispered in his ear and slowed his pumping to a long in and out of his channel. 

So, he could feel the hard member drag in and out slowly he wanted him to feel everything. His head fell back, and he moaned in bliss, it felt so good, so right, he couldn’t remember every feeling this good, this full. A hand fell over his thin womb and rubbed the skin softly and he sighed grinding down on the cock. The heat consumed his every thought and the black-haired man, couldn’t even fight against his instincts. 

A whine fell out of him and he pushed his belly up into the hand was rubbing it. He was so full and yet so empty, something was missing still. 

“We just have to fill this womb with young now. That’s what you want right sweet heart?”, The man asked, as he continued to pump between thrust into his tight, wet, channel. 

Emi's hips picked up speed and he began to grind, faster in response to his words as he moaned loudly, “Ahh please fill me.” 

That’s what his omega was missing, just what he needed, babies he needed to have babies filling his fertile womb.  
The man smirked happily and moved one of his hands up to cup his breast. He rubbed it in circles and moved his nipple up and down teasing the flesh. 

Emi's eyes slipped closed as the fog in his head seemed to get thicker. It seemed like no matter how hard, he tried to get past it, his body fought him every step of the way. This heat wasn’t natural, the black-haired man would never let a stranger do this under normal circumstances. But regardless he was falling fast and falling hard, the only thing he could focus on was the long. Slow thrusts that sent wave, upon wave, of pleasure crashing over him. It was wonderful, it was pure torture. 

He couldn’t let him cum in him, even with the fog in his mind and the way his eager body betray him. Emi knew that he wouldn’t escape a breeding if he triggered a cycle. All it took for the alpha fucking him, to trigger the cycle was for him to cum inside of the omega. 

The long cock slammed hard into his pussy and jolted Emi up from the amount of force. 

“Mmm. Ahh. Ohh.”, he moaned aloud, as the other hand continued to grope his left breast. The right tit was being licked and sucked by the alpha’s mouth. 

His orgasm was building quickly and while Emi’s body was loving every second. His mind was screaming at him not to cum, not to let the drug induced heat consume him.  
Moans were pouring out of his panting mouth, as that long hard cock thrusted in and out, in and out. More slick soaked the sheets under the omega's thighs. Making it easier for the alpha to thrust into his wet channel. 

He found a particular spot deep inside of the teen, that made him howl in bliss his head thrown back. Another part of his mind the one surrounded, by the heat haze could only focus on the in and out motion. Of the thick member, slamming hardly into his core and against his will. 

Emi’s hips started to move faster eagerly trying to match the pace of the penis giving and taking his everything. More juices leaked out of him around the cock, helping it to sink farther into him. It almost felt like it was so far in that it sat in front of the walls of his womb. Scratching the surface with the engorged tip and that feeling sparked something within Emi’s heat haze. Words fell out of his mouth without conscious thought. 

“Alpha! Breed me! Please breed me! Cum inside of me, fill me with babies! I need it! Alpha!”, he shouted moaning and gyrating down hard on the thick, thrusting member. 

That was rubbing against the source of the breeding heat and a surge of uncontrollable lust shot strongly through his body. Being exactly what he had been waiting to hear the man roared and pistoled his hips with the force of a bullet. Jack hammering his engorged cock in and out of the wet dripping pussy Emi’s body. 

Was forced off of the thick member and the man slammed him back down on it. By pulling him, by his hips and he screamed from the force. 

It hit a bundle of nerves inside of him and the omega’s vision started to white out along the edges. Keening in absolute bliss a full body shudder shook him to his core. The heat finally shook the last of his resistance and Emi’s tunnel clamped down in a vice grip as his orgasm hit him. 

The man’s answering moan, “That’s it my girl! Fill with my children, swell with them and after you’re done! I will fill you with more! You’ll never stop being pregnant with me, it’s your purpose!” 

He roared and his own orgasm hit him cum shooting out of his dick straight into the omega’s channel. As he continued to cum into Emi, in an unending stream the man never stopped, the pumping and thrusting of his hips. 

“YES! YES! YES! DON’T STOP!”, Emi screamed still climaxing himself, his attention was completely on the penis moving inside of him. 

Emi’s breeding heat cycle seemed to have taken hold and the effects were almost instantaneous. His flat belly started to push up from the amount of seed filling his womb. 

The drugs flowing through the ravenettes body, were in hyper fertility and caused the seed to. Take root, gradually his belly started to push up and out growing into a small bump. It only looked like he had over eaten a bit and through it couldn’t be heard over the moans. 

Coming from the couple in the throes of breeding sex, a rushing liquid flowed through him. Emi’s bouncing tits seemed to shake in place and his nipples hardened areolas darkening. He had caught instantly, milk and ammonic fluid filled Emi’s womb and breast, which had shot up into C cups. 

Hitting the man who had been sucking one of his nipples in the face. He shook his head, but only smiled when he saw what was happening. His hips never stopped fucking, rolling, into the wet channel, but his climax had slowed down to a steady stream. 

Cum was still pumping into him and he stopped sucking to take in the growing form. Below him, he eagerly took in Emi’s belly that was slowly, reaching into two months pregnant and even as he was swelling. 

Emi never stopped meeting his upwards thrusts and dropping down eagerly onto the cock. Filling his need, his hips moved freely, his eyes closed as he opened his mouth. Rapturous cries poured out of him as they rose to a feverish pitch. 

The burning lust had never left him and the ravenette only seemed to be grinding faster as he filled. Emi’s tits shook and pushed out from the C cups they were into the beginning of Ds. His nipples grew a little bigger in response, he moaned and swelled up into three, four months pregnant. His belly was just beginning to round out and show the results of the breeding cycle. Consuming the Alpha and Omega in the thoes of their sex cycle. 

“Such a good girl, I knew you were eager to breed.”, The man whispered into his ear and slowed his pumping cock dragging it in and out. 

He wanted him to feel every inch of the gift that he was giving him. Emi had been lost to the heat for some time and the man’s words should have horrified him. 

But instead he whined low in his throat and bliss ran through his core, his pussy sucked on the cock. 

Trying to absorb every drop that it could get Emi sighed, “please I I… I need more.” 

He wiggled his hips trying to sink more onto the member and only proceeded to have it rub against a bundle of nerves. Emi howled and an orgasm shot through his belly quivering it gained inch, after inch it swelled out. 

Pushing the skin up around his womb and a loud sloshing noise could be heard. His stomach had begun to round, freely sticking out into the open. His stomach looked five months pregnant and Emi’s hips forced themselves out in response, his ass swelling, his thighs thickening up. Fat Bubbled up on his legs, as it grew more feminine trying to help with the oncoming weight. Despite his belly hanging heavy on his frame, it didn’t stop Emi from bouncing up and down. 

One of the hands that had been playing with his left breast and moved down to the swelling orb. He placed his hand on the warm skin and gently rubbed his thumb across the tightening skin grinning. 

“Look at you are growing our baby, I can’t wait to fill you with more.”, He said moaning lightly as the pussy tightened around him. 

He pulled all the way out and Emi groaned in protest his lips pulsing from the lack of something filling him. He felt so empty, so suddenly after being, so full it felt wrong to not have something there. 

He whined and tried to line his entrance back up on the cock. But the man held him by, his hips and kept him in place, the tip gazed the outer lips and traced up one side. 

A shudder ran over Emi’s frame and more slick slipped out of his pussy in his eagerness. 

“You want it so bad, don’t you?”, He taunted him knowing full well, that the drugs made it impossible for him to resist. 

Up and down it trailed his outer walls and he wiggled his hips trying to get it passed his entrance to no luck of course. Keening, why was he so empty, why wasn’t his alpha taking him? He panted and the heat clouding his thoughts was screaming at him. 

All he wanted was his alpha to continue fucking him until he couldn’t stop screaming and crying out. 

The head started to slip just past his outer lips and Emi whined low in his throat. His boobs and belly quaked, rumbling came from his swell, they both inflated at the same time. His skin surged outward as it continued to fill with life and Emi could feel it stretching into six months. 

His tits sagged down more as they swung back and forth from him the pumping motion of his hips. He moaned as the cock head sank back into his pussy quickly leaving no time to resist or protest. The D cups inflated down more towards his baby filling belly and grew into triple Ds. 

Nipples inflating as the milk grew to be too much and they shot out covering his gravid orb in breast milk. His nipples were large and brown in color the milk continued in a steady trail. It slid down one side of his swell and Emi’s navel started to poke out as he reached seven months pregnant. 

Emi’s moans rose in volume to match the pace of his hips and another impending orgasm was building in his core. The man’s hand rubbing on his baby swell and the other held his hip in place pounding into the wet channel. The heat overtook him and the ravenette climaxed screaming as his pussy tightened. The man grunted and he cummed a bit in response to his orgasm it squirted into the womb. Emi’s seven month swell rumbled in response and inched up growing out his orb reaching. 

Out into eight months and a thump echoed through the room his navel popping out fully. The baby filling his skin and sloshing amniotic fluid flooding his babe. Emi whined in bliss, he felt so full and so right, the heat clouding his mind. 

Was so happy to be full and swelling with a babe, this was all his body wanted the hand on his orb. Ran up and down it is feeling the kicking of the baby inside of his tight taut gut. 

“So full and you’re only going to get bigger baby girl.”, He whispered in his ears and moaned, “Here comes another load baby.” 

He thrusted his hips once, then twice more and his climax hit him like a freight train. Cum shot out of his cock and straight into his pussy soaking it even more. It stroked his heat and Emi threw his head back, moaning in bliss as he grinded his hips on the thick hard cock. 

His belly gave a hard quiver and shot out in expansion shooting past nine months into a full-term pregnant swell. The ravenette's tits followed suit inflating beyond triple Ds and blew into a H cup springing forward. They slapped down onto his full-term baby belly, breast milk flying from his tits. 

Milk flung onto the shoulders of the man, who never stopped fucking him even with his gravid swell between them. Emi was moaning in bliss a constant ah, ah, ah falling from his lips, his hips, ass and thighs. Inflated out to the sides trying to catch up with the breeding sex and hands ran all over the full-term orb in worship. As Emi’s thighs thickened, his bubbling ass slid off his legs and onto the bed below him. Where he came to rest on his back as the man adjusted his hips and slammed his cock back into him. 

Emi moaned weakly, but the lust from before had never really left him and he dropped his hips down onto. The penis that picked up a quick and hard pace pistoling into his wet cunt. He had no trouble getting in and out from the amount of cum and his own slick soaking the pussy. 

It had calmed for the time being and the man ran one hand over his swollen belly while the other groped one of the H cup breasts. He examined the breasts feeling everything from how thick the nipples were. To just how much his areola had darkened and lightly jiggled the side of one to see just how much milk they held. Emi’s boobs were perfect in just about every way he wanted. The brunette turned his attention to the swollen baby womb. 

Running the hand over the surface he felt just how much he had grown and how hard the warm flesh was. The flesh poked out on one side from the kicking of the babe resting in him. 

Though he hadn’t noticed it before, but in the time that he had been checking everything over. Emi had grown more pregnant in a very short time and it seemed as if he was swelling faster than. He had before, he now sat at least six months pregnant with twins. The rest of his body hadn’t changed much but the inferno from before was resurfacing. 

Even with twins sitting in his womb, the need to be filled, to have a hard and thick cock filling him, it was all he knew and all he needed. The cock still in him felt so good, and with heat refilling him, Emi jerked his hips gyrating hard on the cock in his channel. The man smirked and put his hands on the bed on either side of him. Then started pumping faster his hips rolled in-between thrusts and Emi keened as he whimpered. 

“More. Please. I need more, I’m not full enough. I. I. Need. A. Al. Alpha.”, He cried out and hammered his hips down harder trying to get the cock deeper in him. 

The man leaned in close to him as he could get and whispered, “I’ll give you as many babies as you want sweet Omega.” 

Emi cooed in happiness at hearing his words and his heat clouded mind couldn’t think of anything else. Other than the way the babies in his womb moved and he sank into the feeling between still being fucked by the brunette. Along with his swelling orb moving into eight months pregnant with twins. He felt so good and Emi couldn’t remember what he had been doing before this. But he never wanted this feeling of being incredibly pregnant, full, and the pleasure of being constantly filled. By a long hard cock in and out of his dripping pussy to never end. 

The man smirked as Emi’s moans quieted down to whimpers, rushing liquid could be heard moving through him. His belly creaked liquid filled him, and his twin filled orb rose inch after, inch after, inch pushed his skin forward. 

Filling with a third babe, as his pregnant swell expanded into three months pregnant with triplets. It didn’t stop and his breast were swelling bigger too, getting heavier, filling more with milk. 

They rested atop his expanded, taut gut, having swollen to a greater size they sat at a huge size, J cup tits having fallen to the sides of his tight triplets’ womb. They swung back and forth fearlessly from the force of the thrusts of the cock. That was pounding into Emi’s wet channel and the more pregnant he got the hornier, he got in response to his induced heat. He was howling and pushing back onto the member, so lost that he couldn’t respond to anything else. 

Grunts fell of the man and sweat lined his forehead, “You love this, that’s right! You can’t get enough of this thick hard cock.” 

“Alpha! More! More! Breed me! Breed me! I need more! Alpha! Please Alpha!”, Emi howled in bliss and the man couldn’t be happier. 

Still thrusting he leaned forward, and said, “I’m so glad that we tested this pill together, we have all week together to see how long this last. Omega. All. Week. Long.” 

An answering moan was still his only response and the belly swelled out one last time. Inflating to five months with triplets it sat there, and Emi’s moans quieted. His heat was satisfied for now and he fell into a light sleep. The brunette thrusted once, then twice more and stopped he was panting a little bit out of breath. But otherwise felt fantastic and he pulled slowly out of his wet pussy. 

A phone rang on the table and the man leaned back on his knees before picking it up. 

“How did it go Tom?” 

The brunette smirked and pushed his hair off his forehead, “it was perfect couldn’t have gone better.” 

“Perfect, make sure our girl is kept happy.”, the smirking voice said from the phone. 

Tom chuckled and said, “Of course sir.”, he hung up the phone and glanced back over at the gravid form of his girl. 

The ravenette was completely out of it, a light snore leaving his lips, his gravid triplets filled womb rose up and down with each breath. J cup tits resting atop, the taut gut, the mattress soaked under his form from the breast milk leaking out. The slick still leaking out of his abused hole. 

Tom felt his penis hardening just from the site in front of him and even though he just had her. The brunette climbed back over Emi’s swollen frame and licked his lips. 

He leaned over it and whispered, “I don’t think I’m done with you yet baby girl. I know you said, you’re a man but I think this speaks otherwise, my swollen omega.” 

He ran his hand over Emi’s swollen baby orb, “A man wouldn’t have fallen into our heat breeding trigger and yet here you are all full and heavy with our babies. But you’re an omega, man or not you can’t resist your heat.” 

The hand rubbed over the belly in worship and his penis rose higher between his legs. The head starting to drip to his eagerness, he leaned back on his knees and reached over to the dresser. Pulling something out of one of the drawers, a long thick needle lay in his hand. Tom reached back over to Emi’s gravid form and held the needle in left hand while the right rested on one side of him. Tom took the needle and pressed it against the thick thigh the needle went in with no problem into the vain. Pressing down on the plunger, he grinned watching the liquid sink into him. 

“Now let’s see, if you can be a man and fight against round two baby girl.”, Tom whispered eagerly tossing the now empty needle and leaning more over his swollen body. 

“I want to fuck more babies into your fat, swollen, round maternal form. Can you resist nature? Can you fight your natural instincts to breed? Can you resist Omega? You failed before Emi.” Tom taunted the unconscious pregnant man under him and pressed the tip of his dick against Emi’s pussy entrance. 

A shiver ran through his body and Emi moaned as the heat rose up inside him again. It built up quickly and swiftly, his pussy trembled in response and cum leaked in and out from the emptiness inside it. His hips rose up and Tom’s cock sunk a little into his channel, a shudder ran up his triplet’s baby belly. The feeling of emptiness grew stronger and the ravenette’s head fell to the side a moan escaping him. Tom’s smirk grew and he pressed his member in a little more sinking slowly into the hot, wet tight tunnel. 

Emi whined and his body quivered harder, he was so empty, he needed that thick cock farther in him. Why wasn’t it giving him what he needed? His lips clamped on Tom’s cock trying to drag it farther into his pussy. 

“See Edmond or should I say Emi? No man would be so eager for this thick hard dick inside them.”, Tom wheeled his hips back then slammed into Emi’s cunt, starting a quick and hard thrusting motion. 

He leaned over the man’s ear and grunted, “Omega’s like you just love to have this.” Gyrating his hips, as they slammed hard with the thrusting motion. 

The pregnant man below him eyes flew open and a loud moan flew out of him. His head fell back mouth open in bliss and hips grinding down onto the cock pounding his wet tunnel. Emi’s heat picked up in full force hitting me twice as hard as before, he was screaming in bliss, and thrusting back just as hard as Tom. 

Back against him, Tom moaned loving the tight heat surrounding his member, “That’s it. That’s my girl. You can’t fight your body’s needs, I’m going to give you another baby.” 

Emi’s heat clouded mind picked up the word baby and went into overdrive, even with the triplets sitting in his womb it wasn’t enough. 

“YES! ALPHA! YES! MORE BABIES! ALPHA! I NEED TO BREED!”, Emi screamed, and Tom climaxed in response to his words. 

Cum shot through him and into Emi’s triplets filled womb, his belly gave a quake and Tom’s seed triggered another breeding cycle. His swollen orb started swelling up once again, as inch upon, upon inch stretched the skin. 

The belly expanded out into seven months with triplets and Tom grinned between thrusts, “Yea that’s it! Grow! Grow our young! It’s what your made for my omega!” 

Emi's threw his head back and screamed moaning loudly as he reached climax and his filled belly rumbled, then rose up again. Pushing up into full term with quadruplets, cum shot out around Tom’s cock and slipped slamming into him harder. Emi’s fat thighs jiggled from the thrust blowing up and out from the bubbling weight. He moaned in bliss and his side distended popping out more from the four babies laying in his womb and Tom’s hand felt the skin rising. He slowed his thrust a bit and Emi whines in protest were cut off when he hit a bundle of nerves in him. 

“Don’t worry baby girl, I’m not stopping I just want you to feel every. Single. Inch.”, Tom grunted in each pump of his hips and Emi kneened it felt so good, he couldn’t get enough, he couldn’t remember why he fought this all his life. 

As if reading the thoughts in his head Tom whispered in his ear, “You never want to stop breeding huh? Don’t worry girl, I knew your female body would do as nature wanted and your so much more fertile. Then the other girls I’ve turned back, no omega has been able to resist me.”  
Emi’s hips continued thrusting down to meet Tom’s even as he swelled with more children. Expanding into six, seven, then eight months with quads, his tits were so heavy and full they hung at L cups. Nipples so engorged with streaming milk they were bigger than a thumb, his hips, ass and thighs were so fat and round. 

To help with carrying the babies inside, Emi or Edmond was a breeding heavily pregnant man at least carrying quintuplets now. Moaning with every breath and in the constant throes of sex with the man below him. Though this morning he was a thin omega man, Edmond had fallen victim to a person who loved to drug a heat into women and omega men. 

He had sadly just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He would have little chance of escaping now, as his body was constantly being triggered into breeding cycles. 

Cum was still pooling out of the sides of the pussy and Tom was grunting and moaning in response to Emi’s cries. Nothing turned him on more than breeding an unwilling victim and now that he had him where he wanted him. 

Tom had no intention of letting the omega go until she gave birth to his children resting in her fat, swollen, and perfectly round womb. The blooming heat in the pit of his stomach reached a fever pitch. 

A low keening moan fell out of his mouth and another orgasm squirted out of him. Emi’s heavy form quaked in response and he also climaxed his walls clamping down on the member. Trying to suck ever drop that it can get and in a booming rumble Emi’s L cup boobs and quintuplets’ belly. 

Pulsated and jutted out in growth, his girth swelled into overdue with septuplets. While his boobs inflated into M cups the growth of both jolted, Tom a bit and his cock almost slide out of the pussy. 

But it only brushed against one of the sides and Emi just groaned in bliss. He had never felt so much, pleasure, so full, it was a never-ending cycle and Tom just grunted a bit. 

Before repositioning himself and continuing to thrust in and out, “Seven babies, Oh Emi I’m so proud don’t worry honey. I know you don’t want to this end, such a good omega.” He cooed. 

Emi only answered with a keen and was panting as he tried to bounce with his larger frame on the cock in him. 

“I can’t wait to see just how much longer your cycles are going to last Emi.”, Tom whispered into the ravenette’s ear and a whine was his only answer. 

The brunette couldn’t wait to have his newest women meet the other girls who were waiting for them back home. The fertility in this omega was incredible and Tom couldn’t have found a better girl.


End file.
